charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rohtul
A Possessor Demon with the power to possess anyone he chose and could shimmer from place to place. After plotting to possess an innocent in order to kill a friend of the Charmed Ones, Rohtul was vanquished. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Possessor Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Possession Captured by Billie Hoping to find out something about her sister's kidnapping, Billie Jenkins summoned and captured Rohtul in the Attic of Halliwell Manor. Billie found a symbol related to the kidnapping and demanded that Rohtul explain to her what the symbol meant, but when Rohtul refused, she electrocuted him in a crystal cage. Escape Piper Halliwell however, came into the Attic and was furious with Billie for summoning a Possessor Demon into the house, shortly before she was having a party for her son, Wyatt. As Piper explained that Rohtul could possess anyone of their guests at the party, Rohtul saw his chance to escape and shimmered away. Sending a Tracker After Billie Rohtul returned to Magic School, which evil had taken over, to his brood of demons, as stood before them as they debated what should be done with Billie. Rohtul selected a Tracker to track down Billie and sent him after her while he stayed back at the school. Possessing Nick Edwards Nick Edwards, a war veteran, who was recently released from prison sought the help of his parole officer Henry Mitchell as well as Paige Matthews to get a financial loan to help him and his son, but the bank refused to give Nick the loan. Furious, Nick stormed out of the bank and crashed his car into the bank. : He then got out of his car and held a gun at the bank teller, demanding that he put all the money in a bag. As police surrounded the bank, the Tracker emerged in the group of citizens watching the events unfold and when the time was right, he went back to Rohtul to reveal what was happening. : As Henry was trying to talk Nick into giving up, another person in the bank tried to get the gun from Nick, resulting in Henry being shot. After the Tracker revealed to Rohtul that Billie was being held hostage in the bank and that an innocent had been shot, he went against a demon known as Creo's desire to wait to attack and decided that they had to take advantage of the situation, believing that if he timed it just right, he might be able to force their magical hand and make them choose between exposing their secret and saving an innocent, something they were honor-bound to do or do nothing. As a demon tried to point out that they may not risk the exposure, Rohtul angrily interrupted telling them that revenge has many faces and that was something Billie, that little witch, was about to learn. He then ordered the Tracker to go back and then let him know when it was the right time. : The Tracker did as Rohtul asked and then when Nick's son as well as Paige were able to talk Nick into standing down, the Tracker went back to Rohtul and Rohtul possessed Nick, just as he was about to give Paige the gun he was holding. : In Nick's body, Rohtul looked at Billie, telling Paige there was still a score to be settled. Billie walked over to Paige, asking her what was going on and as Paige told Billie to keep it down, Rohtul told them he wanted to expose them and to tell the whole world who they were. He explained that was why he chose to possess Nick's "poor soul". : Billie questioned him and Rothul responded saying that she didn't recognize him unless she was torturing him and she realized it was Rohtul. He told her and Paige that they wouldn't be able to stop them without using their powers, something they had to do if they were going to save Henry. Paige asked why he was doing it and he asked Billie if she thought that her vindictive rampage through the Underworld would go unpunished, that they would let it keep happening. : But then Paige realized they should give Rohtul exactly what he wanted and told Billie to finish creating a potion that she was secretly making with supplies in her purse. Rohtul got on the phone with the San Francisco Police Department telling them that he changed his mind, he wasn't giving up and that he had all the time in the world. Paige realized that their were security cameras that were linked to the police vehicles and that Piper was outside. She signaled to Piper that she was going to try to glamour, by placing her hand over her face, moving it from her forehead to her chin. Rohtul is Defeated Piper returned to Halliwell Manor to get Phoebe's help explaining to her the Possessor Demon possess Nick and that Paige signaled that they need their help. : Rohtul taunted Paige as she sat by Henry, asking her if protecting her secret was more important that saving her innocent. He told her to go ahead and orb him out, saying that he knew she wanted to. But Paige told him to shut up as he continued telling her she can't let Henry die and that she would never be ableto forgive herself if she did. But then Paige looked at Henry tearfully and her Healing power was activated. She was able to heal Henry's wounds, to Rohtul's shock. : Rohtul then turned his gun on Henry telling them that he would kill, but Billie walked over to Paige with her potion. As Rothul told them they better stop him and began a count to three, on two, Paige told Billie to throw her potion. A cloud of smoke appeared and Paige and Billie, swapped identities by glamouring into one another before the cloud dissipated. : Rothul then grabbed "Billie", held his gun to her and they proceeded to walk out of the bank. Rohtul told the police that if anyone tried anything, "Billie" was dead. He went over to a police helicopter and he pushed "Billie" into it and climbed in as well. The two then flew off. : Rohtul returned with "Billie" to Magic School and pushed her to the ground, telling his brood that she was the one they all wanted. He told her that it looked like she was never going to find her sister after all and invited his demons to attack her. But as the demons prepared to launch energy balls at her, "Billie" called for the balls, blasting them back to the demons, destroying three of them. She then said surprise to Rohtul and grabbed him by the leg, orbing the two of them back to the Manor where Piper and Phoebe were waiting for him. "Billie" rolled away from the demon as Piper andPhoebe threw a potion at Rohtul, causing him to emerge from Nick's body. : Rohtul remained standing as Nick fell to the floor and Rohtul asked "Billie" how she did, saying that she couldn't orb, but then she moved her hand across her fact, glamouring back into Paige. Piper then explained that the two switched identities during the smoke bomb at the bank. Billie then walked in and picked up a potion as Rohtul tried to shimmer away, but Piper blasted him with her power, preventing his escape. Billie threw the potion, destroying Rohtul. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Billie Jenkins Category: Season 8